Vweeb
Vweebelemelele Lypbynopbolus (Vweeb for short) is the future son of Ava and Kweeb in Gamewizard's universe. When Ava and Kweeb got married, they agreed that their first kid would be tiny, and the second would be regular size, and Vweeb was the firstborn child. Vweeb is constantly teased about his small height at the Galaxia Elementary School, and is angry that he had to be born so small, but his parents are trying to convince him that size doesn't matter, and it's almost working. He is Numbuh 25.4, because there are 25.4 millimeters in an inch. He's a technology officer and a spy for the New GKND, and he likes to play with his younger, but bigger, sister, Makava. Stories His first appearance was in the one-shot "Size II", where his sister carried him home from GKND training. Vweeb was angered that the GKND wouldn't let him in because he was too small, so his father tried telling him that size wasn't everything. After deciding he was gonna try again tomorrow, he went to play with Makava in her dollhouse. In the one-shot "Size III", Arianna greeted Vweeb and Makava, then Vweeb has a small conversation with her, where Vweeb vowed he would show everyone how good he is even though he's small. Vweeb started bonding with his mother in "Alien Mother's Day", where he and Ava played Hide-and-seek, where Vweeb hid under the couch and easily hid from her vision. Afterwards, the two went shopping for squid soup at Twinkly Marts, where they met Arianna and her parents. Vweeb confided with Arianna that he liked hanging out with his mother, and Ava heard him. In one of the one-shots of "Story of Their Lives", titled "You'll Find Out", while at the beach, Vweeb says to his mother that he's gonna be just like dad one day. Ava says there was one thing that Kweeb was too small to handle, and when Vweeb asks what, Arianna walks by in a two-piece swimsuit, to which he stares at. Ava replies that "he'll find out." In the one-shot "The Alien Bully", when Vweeb decides to go visit Arianna at the park, he suddenly encounters and gets harrassed by Anthony McKenzie, who does things like shoving Vweeb up his nose and ears, and even pees on him. In the story Anthony Ant, Anthony's cruel ways towards Vweeb caused Viridi to curse Anthony into shrinking down to Vweeb's height, much to Vweeb's amusement. Arianna later convinced Vweeb to help Anthony, and he did so as he helped Anthony adjust to his small height. Anthony eventually apologized to Vweeb, and the two became friends. In Operation: SCARY, Vweeb dressed as a piece of candy. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, Vweeb turned into a piece of candy. Relationships Makava Makava is Vweeb's younger sister, but she's much bigger than him. She often carries him to places he wants to go, and he loves playing with her. Kweeb Vweeb's father. Being both small, he's closer to him. Ava Vweeb's mother. He inherited her hair and skin color. He's grown really close to her, and likes to play with her a lot. Arianna Arianna is a girl that Vweeb has a crush on. Anthony McKenzie Anthony is Vweeb's bully. He always makes Vweeb feel insignificant with his tiny height, and likes to torture him. Kimaya Heartly Vweeb and Kimaya made a similar friendship to Kweeb and Kami. When Vweeb acted tough around Kimaya, she admired him for it and wanted him to join her gang. Appearance He is 1 inch tall, or 25.4 millimeters. Vweeb has white skin, big long ears, black eyes, a blue soldier like uniform with black boots, and has black hair, similar to Danny Jackson's. He's also a tad chubby. Personality Vweeb is a playful, spirited little boy, who is into pretty girls. Girls often find Vweeb adorable because of his micro size, and he usually does his best to show off his tiny cuteness. He loves spending time with his mom and isn't afraid of anyone seeing him with her (he's too small to be noticed easily). He's also adventurous since small size gives access to many areas. Stories He's Appeared In Size II Size III Category:GKND Kids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:OCs Category:Ava and Kweeb's Kids Category:Aliens Category:OC kids Category:KND Scientists Category:SP-Studio Pictures Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures